Cassandra's Search for Mom
by RussianRomanova96
Summary: This is based on the character Cassandra Goth from the Sims 2 and her going to Strangetown to look for Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Cassandra's Search for Mom **

**~Please give me feedback for this story! Thanks~**

**Chapter 1**

**Cassandra's POV**

_Pleasantview, South Carolina _

I sat fidgeting on the bench in front of the vanity as Mary-Sue played with my hair.

"Hold still honey I know you're nervous but I don't want to burn you with the curling iron"

I quickly stopped and looked up into Mary-Sue's deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry it's just a lot of things are running through my mind. Just worried on my wedding day weren't you on yours?"

Mary looked at me threw the mirror with her eyebrow raised.

"No" she replied "I was positive Daniel loved me so there was nothing to worry about"

She paused for a second and put the curling iron down.

"The only reason I can think that you're nervous is because you think Don doesn't love you. You do think he loves you right?"

Without thinking I replied yes even though I didn't think he did at all. He loves my money if anything and yet I was too blind to see it at that until that moment and it was too late to turn back now. All of Pleasantview was sitting in my backyard waiting to see me walk down the aisle and I can't let them down unless I would like to be talked about from here on until I die. So I swallowed hard and continued to let Mary do my hair.

"Finished" she said smiling. "Your mother would've been so proud right now" Mary said as she unplugged the iron from the wall.

I looked in the mirror and examined Mary's work. My long black hair was now put up into a bun with a single curl put in front of my face my eyelashes were longer than usual and my skin was flawless. I glanced over at the picture of my mother on the vanity. The scary thing was I looked just like her yet we couldn't have been so different. A soft knock was heard at the door

"Are you girls decent? The wedding is starting soon" Came the voice of my father threw the door.

"Yes! She's ready and I'm coming down now" Mary shouted back.

Mary and I got up and opened the door. My father stood there smiling at me and looked as though a tear might fall.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were Bella herself"

He turned to Mary

"You did a great job"

Mary blushed

"I know" she said jokingly

She gave me a hug and whispered good luck and turned and rushed down the stairs to join the others waiting for the ceremony to begin. I looked at my father and smiled. I then turned with him and started down the stairs. I reached the foyer and we were both meet by Alex. He had sweat pouring down his face and was clearly distraught.

"Ummm" he began "Ummm…I don't think you want to go out there" he said

"I beg your pardon? I have to the ceremony if beginning Alex" I said blankly

"Well yes I know that it's just that..umm….I'm not sure how to say this but ummmm….."

"Just spit it out" I said forcefully

"I'm afraid to tell you…umm…..ummm…"

I brushed past Alex and entered the dining room and glanced out the window. I was met by the sight of no one standing at the altar. Just people sitting in chairs waiting yet no one at the altar waiting for me.

"He's just late" I said putting on a fake smile.

"Well he _was_ here and he told me to give you this" Alex handed me a small envelope with 'Cassie' scribbled on it.

I began shaking. Was this really happening? Seriously? On the happiest fucking day of my life was it happening? I opened the letter and read the sloppy handwriting that was Dons.

_Babe,_

_You know I love you but we took this way too fast and I can't do this. I have to go away for a while. I love you._

_-Don_

"Are you kidding me" I said laughing

"That's it? He leaves me with a letter? Honestly he can't do this to my face?"

I started to become overwhelmed with emotion and my laughing soon turned into crying. Alex frowned and wrapped his arms around me. My sniffling turned into sobs and soon people from outside came in to see what was wrong. When I looked up from Alex's shoulder I saw most of the people from outside now in the dining room staring at me. I was filled with emotions. Hatred, sadness, betrayal, but most of all embarrassment. I couldn't stand having all eyes on me and it was happening. I began hyper ventilating, the room started spinning and without warning I collapsed to the floor.

**~Okay…So that's the first chapter please let me know what you think before I continue! Thanks! ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cassandra's Search for Mom**

**Chapter 2**

_Pleasantview, South Carolina _

_September 17__th__, 2001_

15yr old Cassandra's POV

_I walked into the house to be met by the sound of silence. No one was in the parlor or the dining room. Once again I was home alone. This had happened for the past couple months when I'd come home from school. Mom found some strange fascination with aliens and she was always at the library researching them and I would always come home to emptiness. I walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. I got a fiber bar and walked into the parlor and sat down. I turned on the TV and of course there was nothing on. Only updates on the recent terrorist attacks in NYC. I turned off the TV lied down and stared at the ceiling. I always hated these times because when I'm alone there is nothing else to think about except my life. I thought of all these new people moving into our town. For starters there were the Caliente sisters._

_Mom disliked them extremely. One of them married her brother and he died shortly after the marriage. He was worth a lot and the sisters had nothing which lead mom to believe there was foul play. But the sisters seemed too nice to do such a thing, and let's face it they had the minds of squirrels they couldn't murder and get away with it. _

_And then theirs Don he seemed very nice. He had an obvious attraction to mother and often invited her over. Of course mom only went over because she thought she could continue her studies further on aliens with his telescope._

_Just then my thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing I got up and walked into the dining room to answer. I looked at the caller ID and it read Strangetown AZ. I pressed the talk button and was met a man on the other line with a strange almost Slovak accent._

"_Hello" I said my voice slurred due to my mouthful of fiber bar._

"_Yes" said the man "Is Ms. Bella Bachelor available?"_

_I paused. No one used mom's last name unless they were old friends. That or they didn't know she was married which was always odd because she'd been married for a very long time now._

"_No. She's out at the moment but I'll take a message from you if you'd like" I said trying to sound friendly._

"_Ahh yes" the man said "Just tell her when she's in to check her e-mail" _

"_I will do that" I said "May I have your name please?" _

_Just then the line was disconnected._

"_Well that was odd" I mumbled_

_I put the phone back on the hook and sat back down in the parlor. Many questions ran through my head. Who was that man? Why did he use her surname? And then the e-mail came to my head. I paused and sat up straight. I slowly looked behind me at the computer. I know if I checked the e-mail it'd be rude but still that phone call was all too odd. I got up and sat myself down on the computer. I signed in as my mom and it asked for the password. I paused and thought of something my mom would put. I smiled and typed in 'cassieandalex' into the small box. A small chime sounded and I was then in my mom's inbox. My eyes searched for the newest e-mail and I soon clicked on one with the title 'Alien Updates'._

_The letter had a bunch of numbers and locations. It just looked like notes really. There was a note at the end of it that read 'Come see me as quickly as possible. –Poll' was all I could manage to read before I was interrupted by a voice behind me._

"_What are you doing?" Said my mother loudly_

_**Present Day**_

My eyes shot open to be met by the darkness of my room. I had dreamt the same dream for the past couple nights. Well, I'm not sure you can call it a dream really. If anything it's a flash back. It bothered me that of all the memories I could dream about my mom that it was that one. Soon my head began throbbing and memories of the day came back. Me being left at the altar and mine collapsing in front of the wedding party. I rolled over and glanced at the clock on the night stand _'3:15am' _it read. Exactly 12 hours I was supposed to be Mrs. Don Lothario but no, things can't be easy for me. I got up and started making my way downstairs I could hear someone in the parlor. I walked into it and found my father seated in front of the fire place reading a book.

"Hello there" he said looking up over the rim of the book "I'm happy to see you up"

"I wish I didn't wake up" I said coldly "I'm going to have to deal with these people now. I'm the talk of the town"

My father put the book down and walked over to me. He put his arms around me and I thought to myself I'm not going to cry but it was already too late the tears started falling.

"I Just thought things were going to be alright now" I said threw my tears

"That's life" he said quietly "You think things are going to go your way but life throws you a curve ball but, when life gives you lemons you make lemonade no?"

I put on a fake smile and agreed. He gestured me over to the couch. We both sat down and he began.

"I'm going to find that Don and when I do I'm going to"

"Dad" I interrupted "Please don't talk about it"

"Very well then" he said

There was an awkward silence and he then got up.

"I'm going to bed" he said

He walked over and gave me a kiss on the forehead

"You should do the same" he said before he turned and walked out of the room

**Okay that's Chapter 2…Please review it!**


End file.
